The subject matter generally relates to the field of electronic connectors, more particularly to electronic connectors for use with magnetic resonance imaging guidewires.
Many percutaneous intravascular procedures use a guidewire as an initial approach of accessing a particular vessel. Once the distal guidewire tip has been placed at the area of interest, a catheter is passed over the wire from the proximal end using it as a guide to track the catheter into that vessel. In order to allow the catheter to pass, the entire length of the guidewire generally needs to fit within the lumen of the catheter.
The following discloses, among other things, connectors designed to receive coaxial cables, including magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) guidewires. The following also discloses guidewires designed for insertion into connectors.
In accordance with one exemplary embodiment, a connector may include an orifice for receiving an end of a guidewire; a channel communicating with the orifice and providing an insertion path for the end of the guidewire; a first contact that is at least partly exposed to the channel, and is sized and shaped to couple with an inner conductor contact of the guidewire; a second contact that is at least partly exposed to the channel, and is sized and shaped to couple with an outer conductor contact of the guidewire; an output terminal electrically coupled to the first and second contacts; and a fastener structured and positioned to hold the end of the guidewire within the channel. The first and second contacts may be sequentially disposed along the insertion path.
The connector may include an interface circuit electrically coupled to the first and second contacts. The connector may include a connection detector exposed to the channel. The connector may include a DC blocking circuit coupled to at least one of the first and second contacts.
In accordance with another exemplary embodiment, a guidewire may include an inner conductor; an outer conductor coaxially disposed about the inner conductor; a distal end adapted for insertion into a subject to receive MRI signals; and a proximal end adapted for insertion into a connector. The proximal end may have an outer conductor contact coupled electrically to the outer conductor, and an extended section of the inner conductor that extends axially beyond the outer conductor contact. The extended section may have an inner conductor contact and an insulated area interposed between the outer conductive contact and the inner conductive contact. The inner conductor contact may have an electrically conductive material disposed at least partially around the inner conductor. The insulated area may have an electrically insulating material disposed at least partially around the inner conductor. The guidewire may include an extension attachment coupled to the proximal end of the guidewire.
In accordance with another exemplary embodiment, a medical device may include an MRI guidewire and a connector as described above.